Don't follow the Cheshire's cat
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Tout était monotome au goût d'Allen, jusqu'à ce que l'illogisme ne fasse irruption sous la forme d'un étrange chat qu'il suivit sans poser de question,attérissant dans un monde loufoque. Pourtant, tous semblent craindre l'imprévisible Lavi.
1. Black rabbit's traveling

Oya oya!

Tout le monde connait "Alice au pays des merveilles?" Du roman ou du film sortit il y a peu, voir même carrément de disney?

Gardez le côté étrange, rajoutez une pointe de malsain et saupoudrez délicatement de D-Gray man... Non en fait, mettez carrément tout le pot.

Pourquoi diable ai-je fais automatiquement un mix entre Alice, Devil may cry et Dgm sitôt le manga découvert? C'est une question fort interessante. X)

Bref, voici une fic sur le thème d'Alice, Laven, bien entendu! J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis! (D'ailleurs, si une idée particulièrement loufoque vous vient à l'esprit, n'hésitez pas non plus XD)

Enjoy!

* * *

Allen soupira en se retournant de l'autre côté. Il observa longuement les branches du saule pleureur suivre le mouvement du vent en battant des paupières. Ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de presque hypnotique. Mais aussi de terrifiant. Tout était trop logique, trop calme, dans l'ordre des choses. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ce calme plat depuis qu'ils avaient déménagés... ça le tuait. Au moins, à Londres, tout bougeait si vite qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier le mortel ennui qui le consumait. Il y avait quelques amis qu'il voyait parfois, même si il lui arrivait de se demander si ce n'était pas par pur intérêt.

Tandis que dans cette petite ville de campagne... il n'avait vraiment plus personne. Mais Mana avait besoin de ce calme pour trouver l'inspiration dont il avait besoin. Le mouvement constant de la foule le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de faire les choses à son rythme. Avoir un compositeur de renom pour géniteur ne procurait pas que des avantages.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans le gazon. L'herbe fraichement coupée lui chatouillait la paume. Au moins, il avait un immense jardin pour lui tout seul. Pour lui tout seul... c'était bien la cause de ses soucis. Si seulement sa mère n'était pas morte en couche, elle aurait pu rester à ses côtés. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait la femme dont il ne connaissait le visage que par des photos accrochées dans toute la demeure: aimante et disponible. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant, et lui ressemblait beaucoup même si ses cheveux bouclés étaient dorés comme le soleil, contrairement aux siens pâles comme la lune. Mana ne tarissait jamais d'éloge quand il lui parlait d'elle, bien qu'il ne touchait mot de leur première rencontre. Alice Walker était entourée de bien des mystères.

Il paraissait qu'elle avait une imagination débordante et le père du garçon se plaisait à dire qu'elle l'inspirait toujours de là où elle était à présent. Allen n'en doutait pas. Il avait hérité de ce don créatif.

Là par exemple, en dessous de ce saule, il voyait très bien la longue table du Chapelier, où un lièvre et une souris se livraient une bataille sans merci à coup de lancer de biscuit et de projection de sucre. La scène s'effaça sous un nouveau mouvement de branches, peignant ses yeux d'une teinte plus triste. Ses délires prenaient des tournures de réalité.

Oh, Mana trouvait toujours du temps à passer avec lui, bien sûr. À vrai dire, dès qu'Allen faisait un pas dans la maison, son musicien de père sortait comme un diable de sa boite, surgissant d'endroits improbables en faisant le clown. L'albinos avait plusieurs fois frôlé la crise cardiaque depuis leur arrivée, la maison regorgeant de détours et d'escaliers. D'ailleurs, il ne la trouvait pas trop mal cette maison.

C'était cet état d'esprit enfantin qui sublimait les œuvres de son père. D'univers plus loufoques les uns que les autres surgissaient d'excentriques personnages qui entrainaient ses auditeurs dans un voyage fabuleux au gré de la musique. Chacun pouvait s'approprier ces mondes colorés pour s'y noyer avec plaisir. Oui, Mana avait un don exceptionnel, révélant l'imagination et les émotions de chacun par ses mélodies.

A la pensée de sa dernière composition, Allen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le tout premier univers de ce genre qu'il avait créé, il n'en avait fait que l'esquisse sur quelques feuilles de papier, non avec des notes mais en ayant recourt aux mots. Quelques lignes que personne ne verrait jamais, issues des histoires que lui comptait sa femme, à présent jalousement conservées par le jeune homme.

Leur écriture remontait à sa tendre enfance, alors qu'il avait attrapé une vilaine grippe. Au soir du troisième jour, Mana lui avait offert ces cinq feuilles de papier, le plongeant dans un monde inachevé qui devenait sien. Allen lui avait réclamé leur lecture soir après soir. Rapidement, ce fût lui qui parlait de ce monde dont il était seul détenteur des clefs.

Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme y restait plongé continuellement, voyant ce qui l'entourait sous un autre jour. Des portes qui n'existaient pas apparaissaient en des lieux impromptus, des murmures portés par le vent soufflaient son nom en riant et des présences invisibles lui donnaient envie de sourire.

Allen ferma à demi les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. Son univers avait pris le pas sur sa réalité, lui serrant douloureusement la poitrine. Rien dans ce monde n'attisait son intérêt sur le coup. Tout paraissait fade, sans saveur. Les seuls instants où il avait l'impression de vivre, c'était ces moments qu'il partageait avec Mana, ce qui lui apportait le grain de folie dont il avait besoin. Tous les autres lui semblaient du temps perdu, encore et encore.

Le jeune homme ferma complètement les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur du soleil sur son corps. Il s'ennuyait tellement... si seulement tout ce qu'il s'imaginait pouvait être vrai. Il se sentait mieux rien que d'y penser. Bercé par la chaleur du soleil, il fini par s'endormir, gagnant une fois de plus cet univers étrange dénué de logique.

Profondément assoupis, il ne pu voir la petite paire d'yeux brillants qui s'étaient braqués sur lui, l'espionnant depuis un petit moment déjà.

Tout doucement, un lapin noir sortit des fourrés pour s'approcher maladroitement de lui, tombant sur son arrière train à quelques centimètres de son visage. La petite bête le renifla un peu puis caressa son nez de son museau, s'assurant de son état. Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, confortant l'animal. Ce dernier regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre humain n'était à proximité.

Rassurée, la petite boule de poils se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et farfouilla dans son pelage angora pour retrouver la montre à gousset qui s'y cachait. Accrochée autour de son cou par une fine chaîne, elle luisit d'un éclat brillant sous l'effet du soleil avant de grossir et grossir encore, jusqu'à toucher le sol, permettant au lapin d'appuyer sur le bouton avec ses pattes. La montre s'ouvrit, et il regarda avec surprise l'aiguille ordinairement immobile égrainer les secondes dans un tic tac discret.

Le lapin referma la montre qui reprit sa petite taille et il pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant le visage de l'endormi. La douce odeur qu'il dégageait l'avait d'abord attiré, puis la montre résolument bloquée dans le monde des étrangers s'était remise à tourner. Et à présent qu'il le regardait mieux, il notait quelques ressemblances avec le vieux portrait de la personne qu'il recherchait en se promenant dans ce monde étranger au sien.

Peut-être qu'il était lié à cette personne disparue. En tout cas, il paraissait très jeune. Le lapin se mit à réfléchir. Il savait bien que contrairement à son monde où l'apparence pouvait varier aléatoirement ou rester la même jusqu'à la mort, les habitants de celui-ci vieillissaient. Donc, comme la tâche qui incombait à son père auparavant lui était revenue, cela voulait dire que la femme qu'il cherchait ne devait plus avoir l'apparence de la petite fille du portrait.

Le lapin ne s'était pas préparé à cette éventualité. Le roi lui avait dit qu'il reconnaitrait Alice à son odeur qui mélangeait à la fois les fragrances de leur monde et celles des étrangers. Il s'était donc contenté de suivre les parfums qu'il sentait autour de lui. Or, le jeune homme sentait horriblement bon, mais aucune trace des odeurs de son monde n'émanait de lui. Cela dit, les coïncidences étaient trop étranges pour être dues au hasard.

Son poils se hérissa soudain d'effrois. Il venait d'émettre une hypothèse, qui, si elle se révélait exacte, n'arrangerait pas les affaires du royaume. Si jamais ce jeune homme était bien le fils d'Alice, comme il venait de le supposer, il devrait retourner au plus vite prévenir le roi.

Pour vérifier l'identité de l'endormi, le lapin devait reprendre la véritable apparence qu'il cachait sous le doux pelage d'un lapin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Résolu à faire cela sans tarder, l'animal s'assura une nouvelle fois qu'il était bien seul. Tout de même un peu craintif, il s'écarta ensuite du corps d'Allen pour se remettre sur ses pattes arrières une seconde fois, et amorça sa métamorphose.

Son corps s'allongea et sa silhouette s'amincit en celui d'une femme, gardant tout de même une petite queue ronde pelucheuse et de longues oreilles noires de lapin qui dépassaient des cheveux ondulés.

La lapine soupira d'aise. Garder cette apparence de lapin aussi longtemps lui avait été difficile. Reprendre la sienne en ces lieux lui était interdit, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement pour vérifier si le sang d'Alice coulait dans les veines du garçon assoupi. Enfin... sauf erreur de sa part, elle était la seule habilité à se rendre sans restriction dans le monde des étrangers. Donc, personne ne saurait qu'elle avait transgressé les règles. Et d'un certain côté, même si elle se sentait en faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela grisant.

Elle se mit à plat sur l'herbe, observant le visage détendu d'Allen avec curiosité, son nez à quelques millimètres du sien. D'après ce qu'on disait au royaume, il suffisait que l'un d'entre eux touche la jeune fille pour faire apparaître un tatouage rouge sang qui s'étalait le long de son œil gauche et mourait sur sa joue. Le sortilège avait été conçu pour passer dans le sang de son bébé.

Elle n'allait que lui effleurer la joue. Si la marque qu'elle attendait apparaissait vraiment, alors, elle retournerait au royaume. Et les dispositions seraient prises assez rapidement pour empêcher au matou déchu de mettre la main sur lui.

Lentement, la lapine tendit sa main vers la peau pâle d'Allen, résolue à le toucher du bout des doigts, ignorant son cœur affolé. Pourrait-elle changer d'apparence assez vite si il se réveillait?

Hélas, sa tentative fût stoppée par un bruissement dans l'arbre le plus proche, celui au pied duquel l'albinos s'était allongé. Apeurée, la lapine se stoppa, les oreilles rabattues, tremblantes de peur.

«Alors comme ça, on contourne les règles les plus élémentaires, ma chère Miranda?» souleva la voix amusée de celui qui avait sauté de l'arbre prestement pour s'accroupir à côté d'elle, passant sa langues sur ses petites canines pointues. Il avait tout observé de la scène, perché sur la branche où il comptait faire la sieste.

La lapine vit l'autre personne reprendre sa véritable apparence en observant son ombre changer. Elle passa de celle d'un chat ordinaire à celle d'un jeune homme.

Miranda leva les yeux avec appréhension sur le chat qui jouait avec son boa orange et noir, l'air insolemment sûr de lui. Sa longue queue soyeuse faisait de calmes mouvements derrière lui alors que ses oreilles de chat s'agitaient au moindre bruit.

Elle frémi alors qu'il la fixait intensément de son unique œil vert, arborant un cache-oeil sur l'autre avec un charme certain. Aucun doute possible. Il n'y avait qu'un chat aussi excentrique et de mauvaise compagnie de tout le royaume.

«Le... le... le chat de Cheshire!» bégaya-t-elle en se recroquevillant, prête à fuir.

Le roux se baissa pour prendre son menton dans sa main, et releva son visage dans un geste sec, la forçant à le regarder. Son regard était soudainement beaucoup plus dur et froid.

«Allons allons, que c'est vilain de me fuir ainsi. Tu as laissé tes bonnes manières en venant ici?» fit-il remarquer d'un rire cynique, lâchant son visage dans une caresse.

«Que faites-vous ici? Je suis la seule a ...» commença la lapine en reprenant contenance, éloignant avec discrétion sa main d'Allen. Ce geste n'échappa pas au baron qui regarda rapidement le jeune homme en coin. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fit taire la lapine en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Toutes ces questions étaient agaçantes. Elle voulait donc mourir?

«La seule habilitée à venir ici? Tu sais bien que les règles n'ont rien à voir avec moi, non?» répondit-il d'un gentil sourire. Il s'approcha de son oreille dressée et y ajouta d'une voix douce: «Je suis le chat de Cheshire. Tout m'est possible.»

Sous ces mots, Miranda se raidit instantanément, prête à reprendre son apparence de lapin pour s'échapper. Elle n'ignorait pas que le chat de Cheshire était l'être le plus dangereux du royaume. Et son souhait le plus cher était connu de tous, y compris d'elle-même. Elle se devait donc de l'éloigner du garçon au plus vite, en toute connaissance de cause.

Les motivations du noble matou n'étaient par contre pas du tout claires, et il restait très imprévisible dans ses actes. En voyant son geste de replis, Lavi l'attrapa par le poignet, attirant son bras à lui. La lapine grimaça sous la poigne, incapable de s'y soustraire.

«Tu n'allais pas faire quelque chose avant que je ne t'interrompe?» glissa-t-il insidieusement en avançant la main de Miranda vers la joue d'Allen, non sans l'avoir léchée sensuellement, provocateur, ce qui la fit rougir.

«N-non!»

La lapine se débattit en le mordant. Lavi l'avait lâché sous le coup et regardait la morsure d'où coulaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il lécha le liquide carmin dans un sourire félin puis attrapa durement sa main. Cette fois, elle ne pu l'empêcher de la forcer a effleurer le visage du jeune homme.

Le roux l'avait ensuite poussée pour se pencher au dessus d'Allen qui dormait toujours, ignorant se qui se tramait autour de lui. Miranda recroquevilla son bras contre elle en restant craintivement à distance. Il lui avait presque foulé le poignet.

Tout doucement, le chat de Cheshire passa sa main sur le visage de l'albinos, dégageant quelques mèches qui avaient glissées sur son œil. Il était vraiment magnifique. Ses caresses étaient aussi légères que des plumes, tant il n'osait pas réveiller l'endormi. Lentement, une marque rouge se dessina sur le front d'Allen, descendant sur son œil gauche et s'étalant sur sa joue, sous le regard avide de Lavi qui retenait un rire de victoire.

Miranda n'osait plus faire un geste, tant l'aura du baron s'était intensifiée, prête à l'engloutir si elle le gênait un tant soit peu.

«Je t'ai trouvé.» souffla tendrement Lavi en allant quérir les lèvres du garçon. La jeune femme poussa un cri avant qu'il n'y parvienne, terrorisée par ce qu'il allait faire, se qui réveilla Allen.

Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, Lavi mima quelques mots dans un sourire déglingué tout en reprenant son apparence de chat, l'œil brillant d'une profonde folie, faisant frissonner la lapine de terreur alors qu'elle lisait sur ses lèvres. «Trop tard.»

Allen se redressa vivement, complètement effaré, et tomba nez à nez avec un chat assis sur ses cuisses. La boule de poils rousse miaula et se frotta à lui en quémandant des caresses.

«Eh?» prononça Allen sans repousser les avances du minet qui lui léchouillait gentiment la main, poussant parfois celle-ci avec sa tête.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avec stupeur, sûr d'avoir entendu un cri à l'instant. Il se stoppa sur la jeune femme assise dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de lui. Comment diable était-elle entrée? Et quelle dégaine étrange...

Elle portait un costume en queue de pie par dessus un veston à carreaux rouges et blancs, une longue chaine dorée pendouillant misérablement de la poche où l'on rangeait habituellement une montre à gousset. Autour de con cou se tenait justement une montre assez grande, retenue par une chaine d'or. Allen remonta son regard sur le visage de la demoiselle, puis sur sa chevelure sombre, observant les longues oreilles de lapin en se demandant si elles seraient douce au toucher.

De longues oreilles de lapin... L'albinos cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sous l'expression figée de Miranda. Elle venait d'être découverte sous sa forme réelle... C'était une catastrophe.

La jeune femme commença à paniquer et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens en balbutiant des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

Elle mourait d'envie de se précipiter jusqu'à un fourré proche et de retourner dans son monde, ne serais-ce que pour échapper au regard goguenard du chat de Cheshire qui se prélassait sur les cuisses d'Allen, se camouflant sous le manteau d'un innocent minou. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, quelque fois que le jeune homme ait l'idée de la suivre et parviendrait à franchir le passage. Là-bas, Lavi bénéficierait de tout ses pouvoirs pour le traquer.

Elle ne pouvait donc faire cela, d'autant plus que le baron était incapable d'entrainer un étranger à sa suite. Sa capacité à disparaitre et apparaître sans prévenir, allant d'un bout à l'autre du royaume ou changeant de monde en un claquement de doigt était un était trop particulier de sa propre personne. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas besoin de créer un passage et ne pouvait à vrai dire pas en faire. Il était peut-être libre comme l'air, mais ne pouvait faire profiter personne de cet état des choses.

Alors que Miranda cherchait à déceler les nouveaux desseins du chat de Cheshire, et un moyen de repartir furtivement, Allen se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber Lavi sur le dos. Ce dernier ouvrit un grand œil rond, ahuri, les quatre pattes en l'air, regardant le garçon courir vers la lapine à toute allure.

Surprise elle aussi, elle ne pu esquisser le moindre geste avant que le jeune homme ne soit sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras, euphorique.

Miranda ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que l'albinos ne remonte ses mains dans ses cheveux, agrippant avec douceur ses longues oreilles pour les caresser, appréciant leur contact.

«Je savais bien que ce serait tout doux!» s'exclama Allen en les tripatouillant davantage, tout heureux de constater que pour une fois, il n'hallucinait pas.

Non, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, un être étrange, normalement simple chimère issue de ses rêves les plus fous, était bien là, dans son jardin, palpable, de surcroit. Elle avait un léger air de ressemblance avec le lapin blanc qu'il s'imaginait, quoique qu'avec un apparence infiniment plus humaine. Et bien moins rebondie.

«M...m... mais?» balbutia la jeune femme complètement perdue. «Que faites-vous?» hurla-t-elle soudain en poussant le jeune homme, rouge d'embarras.

D'abord étonné, Allen ne pu retenir un petit rire face à son expression alarmée. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur elle sans se poser de question. A vrai dire, ça le surprenait même qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Qui était la plus étrange ici?

«Excusez-moi. J'étais tellement heureux que j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières.» répondit-il pour sa défense, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, un magnifique sourire sur le visage, trop heureux que ses rêves prennent des allures de réel.

Frustré de la tournure que prenait les évènements, Lavi se retourna pour se remettre sur ses pattes et rejoignit Allen, sautant prestement sur son épaule. Il frotta son museau contre le visage du garçon en lançant un regard emplis de colère à la pauvre lapine qui dégluti difficilement, fixant la fente sombre dans l'orbe verte. Cette fois, le chat de Cheshire était furieux.

«Hum, et bien... Ce n'est pas grave. Je... c'est moi qui ai exagéré. Je vous demande pardon.» s'excusa à son tour Miranda, observant la réaction du baron. Apparemment, il l'avait déjà oubliée, tout concentré qu'il était à tenter d'attraper un papillon jaune et marron qui passait. La bestiole dans les pattes, il la porta à sa gueule et la déchira sans préavis, pour ensuite regarder les ailes virevolter vers l'herbe d'un œil affamé.

Il releva ensuite sa tête féline sur la lapine, la gratifiant d'un intérêt tout aussi vorace. La pression sur les épaules de Miranda monta d'un cran, et elle se trouvait déjà au bord de la rupture, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas filer à toute jambe. Alors, quand le réveil caché dans sa besace se mit à sonner, elle eu tellement peur qu'elle reprit l'apparence d'un simple lapin dans un pouf sonore et démarra au quart de tour, filant ventre à terre vers le premier fourré qu'elle voyait.

Lavi sauta sur l'herbe et la suivit aussitôt, disparaissant avec elle sous les feuillages.

Sur le coup, Allen n'eut aucune réaction, trop pris de cour par les évènements. Son cœur bondissait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme pris d'une peur panique. Un peu comme si tout s'effondrait soudainement autour de lui, en fait. Il comprit d'ailleurs rapidement que c'était bien le cas, alors qu'il se mit à courir après les deux animaux par automatisme.

Un lapin qui prenait forme humaine était apparu dans son jardin, comme cela, sans prévenir, puis s'était enfui tout à coup, alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Et alors qu'elle prenait la fuite, il n'avait même pas été capable de réagir assez vite pour la retenir, ou au moins la suivre sans la perdre de vue.

Allen trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans une racine qui dépassait et posa un genoux à terre pour ne pas tomber. A ce moment là, il se laissa submerger par son trop plein d'émotion et se mit à pleurer, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, persuadé d'avoir été victime d'une vilaine farce de son imagination.

Le garçon entendit alors un miaulement retentir un peu plus loin, quelque part dans la végétation. Il essuya ses larmes, et se hâta vers les appels du chat, priant pour ne pas se retrouver face à un chat ordinaire qui se serait simplement perdu dans les environs.

Les miaulements se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et proches, guidant Allen jusqu'à une petite zone herbeuse à découvert.

Là, il reconnu le chat roux de tout à l'heure l'attendre dans une pose majestueuse, le regard pétillant de malice, assis juste à l'orée d'un passage dans un autre buisson. Un véritable tunnel en forme d'arche, où les branches se dressaient dans un ordre parfait pour s'enlacer au niveau du plafond qu'elles formaient.

«Tu en as mis du temps.» fit remarquer le félin d'une voix amusée, provoquant la surprise chez l'albinos et stoppant ses pas d'un même trait.

Lavi l'observa tout à son aise, profitant du miroitement nacré de ses cheveux sous les rayons du soleil. Il reprit ensuite en riant, débloquant Allen qui s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée.

«Allons, je ne vais pas te manger.»

L'albinos se mit à quatre pattes, observant l'étrange matou avec attention. C'était vrai qu'il avait un drôle de sourire. Il lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos d'ailleurs, mais il le fascinait.

«Tu sais parler?» demanda le jeune homme, comme si l'évidence ne lui sautait pas aux yeux.

«Bien sûr, ce serait absurdément absurde si je ne savais pas parler. Mais ce serait encore plus absurde si tu comprenais ce que je disais en miaulant ou si tu miaulais toi même au lieu de parler.»

Le baron marqua une pause avant de finir, trouvant l'expression d'Allen qui réfléchissait délicieuse. «Tu ne crois pas?»

«ça se tient.» fini par admettre le garçon en avançant dans le tunnel de végétal, suivant le chat qui s'était relevé pour s'y enfoncer, posant ses coussinets avec délicatesse sur le tapis de feuilles.

Le matou se retourna soudain pour venir aériennement jusqu'à lui et léchouiller ses lèvres, provoquant un rougissement incontrôlé de sa personne.

«Je dois prendre un peu d'avance, ça ne te dérange pas?» chuchota-t-il gentiment avant de partir, laissant Allen pantois.

Un chat lui avait fait une simple léchouille et il était tout retourné? Un chat... Le garçon soupira en continuant son chemin. Il était plus altéré qu'il n'y pensait.

Le jeune homme arpenta seul le tunnel végétalien qui semblait s'allonger encore et encore. Il était bien loin de la lumière du soleil à présent, mais voyait clairement le passage, car les végétaux produisaient leur propre lumière, parsemés de roses noires et bleutées sur les bords depuis un petit moment. Plus il avançait, et plus les roses se faisaient présentes, changeant au fur et à mesure de couleur, se parant de leurs plus beaux atours pour ce visiteur, comme muées d'une conscience propre.

Quelque mètres plus loin, Allen aperçu une luminosité différente qui annonçait la fin du parcourt. Son pouls s'accéléra face à cet inconnu qui lui tendait les bras. Après tout, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé non?

* * *

Premier chapitre fini, pile au moment ou Allen passe de l'autre côté. Que va-t-il y trouver, un monde déjanté, malsain, les deux? Vous le découvrirez la prochaine fois!

A peluche et merci d'avoir lu!


	2. The old bleeding cage

Fini, je ne compte plus le temps qui s'écoule entre mes différents chapitres. - -"

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira!

Enjoy!

* * *

A peine arrivée dans son monde, la lapine s'aplatit de tout son long, dans un cri de surprise, sur le sentier de terre battue qui menait au château. Une fois de plus, elle s'était pris les pattes dans une racine qui dépassait sur le chemin. Elle décoinça sa patte emprisonnée en se tortillant, lançant un regard effarouché à la souche morte dont la racine s'enroula sur elle-même, une fois sa prise perdue.

Autrefois, la forêt du Cheshire s'étendait jusqu'ici, par quelques un de ses arbres caractéristiques encrés ici et là. Ils étaient bien inquiétants par leur stature et par la morosité de leurs couleurs trop sombres, comparées à celles du reste de la végétation. Pourtant, il fallait reconnaitre qu'ils dégageaient un petit quelque chose de majestueux.

Sitôt, les hostilités envers l'autre royaume engagées, le roi les avait fait abattre en signe de représailles. Comme cela datait d'un peu plus d'une décennie, Miranda les connaissait par ses tendres souvenirs d'enfance. La décision du monarque n'avait été nullement contestée par son peuple, et les réfugiés du Cheshire, qui avaient déserté leur royaume pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du roi, n'avaient rien osé dire. Après tout, ces arbres devaient leur croissance à tout autre chose que ce qu'utilisait des arbres ordinaires, d'où leur appellation de chênes funestes.

Miranda frissonna de dégout en reprenant sa marche, revoyant la route royale bordée de ces formes dérangeantes. Elle se mit rapidement à courir, non sans un dernier frisson, s'imaginant les branches noueuses et basses de ces sombres arbres lui couper la route et l'engloutir sous leurs racines puissantes et sinueuses. Ils n'avaient à ces yeux, de chêne que le nom, sans partager les valeurs de ces arbres majestueux. Par contre, funeste leur convenait parfaitement.

Le trajet ne lui pris pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'elle traversait la ville entourant la résidence royale et elle se rua dans les couloirs sans un regard pour les nobles qui lui barraient la route. Ils étaient de véritables obstacles vivants qui s'échangeaient des mondanités sans se soucier de bloquer le passage.

D'ordinaire, la lapine se serait sentie mal à l'aise face à cette foule bruyante et inquisitrice, mais rien ne pouvait être pire que sa précédente rencontre avec le chat de Cheshire, encore trop fraiche dans sa mémoire. Sans compter l'apparition du fils d'Alice juste sous ses yeux, garçon qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, apparemment heureux au possible. De tels débordement d'affection ne lui étaient pas familiers et la gênaient franchement.

Et comme ce maudit baron l'avait suivie et avait découvert le garçon à son tour, elle se sentait coupable au possible. Alors, avant qu'il ne trouve quelque stratagème pour ramener la descendance d'Alice dans son royaume, elle devait prévenir le roi afin qu'ils puissent récupérer le jeune homme au palais dans les plus brefs délais.

Reprenant lentement son souffle pour avoir trop couru, Miranda était à des lieux de savoir la tétanisante vérité.

A mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle, son courage fugace s'évaporait. Alors, arrivée à la porte grande ouverte de la salle du trône, elle ne pu que se ridiculiser en se cachant de la vue de son roi, adossée à l'un des piliers qui jouxtaient la porte.

Les nobles se riaient d'elle dans leurs présentes discutions, dont elle était devenue le centre d'intérêt principal. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même, honteuse, mais aussi parce qu'elle se rappelait du caractère effroyable de son roi.

Il était irritable, violant, tyrannique, porté sur l'alcool et n'hésitait pas à faire connaître son mécontentement avec pertes et fracas. Un tressautement lui parcouru l'échine, paralysant ses membres crispés, alors qu'elle s'imaginait sans mal la réaction qu'allait avoir l'homme imposant dès qu'il entendrait les mots «Chat de Cheshire» et «Alice» dans la même phrase.

La messagère caressa son oreille droite fébrilement, au souvenir de la douleur sourde qui avait pénétré la chair fragile par le passé. La toute première fois où elle avait vu le baron de ses propres yeux était parfaitement encré dans sa mémoire, puisque c'était aussi le jour où elle avait découvert à quel point son souverain était dangereux. Le sourire goguenard du matou, qui se délectait de sa mine meurtrie, alors qu'elle ne sentait que la poigne de son roi refermée autour de son oreille et le vide en dessous de ses jambes, l'avait traumatisé à vie.

L'auguste matou paradait devant la cour entière, tenant fermement le frêle corps qu'il avait dérobé contre lui, paraissant plus dangereux que n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas de la folie qui transparaissait dans ses yeux envoûtant ce jour là. C'était bien plus... tranchant.

Et cette jeune fille qu'il emportait avec lui les empêchait d'appeler la garde. Elle était bien trop précieuse aux yeux du roi pour qu'ils prennent le risque de la blesser dans la poursuite. L'impuissant monarque était dans une telle rage, suite à la perte de l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux, qu'il avait instinctivement passé ses nerfs sur la première chose à sa portée, être vivant ou non. Malheureusement, c'était elle qui était au plus près du roi à ce moment là.

Bien entendu, la faute n'incombait à personne, puisque le royal félin était capable de se rendre dans n'importe quel lieu à tout moment. Simplement, il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il remette les pieds sur le domaine royal après ce qu'il avait osé faire par le passé, ce qui avait pris tout le monde de court. Et il était encore moins prévisible qu'il cherche à emmener une autre personne avec lui, alors qu'il prenait d'ordinaire un malin plaisir à tourmenter ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près, jusqu'à détraquer complètement leur personnalité.

Une main plus grande se posa sur celle de la lapine, effaçant les dernières images qui la tourmentaient, avant de couler sur les mèches bouclées dans un geste affectueux.

«Miranda, tu n'entre pas?» s'enquit le nouvel arrivant à l'imposante stature en penchant la tête, intrigué.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras, y cherchant un peu de réconfort et d'assurance. L'aveugle referma un bras autour d'elle et caressa chaleureusement la chevelure sombre, sans demander la moindre explication. Il avait l'habitude.

«Marie...»

Bien qu'il ne puisse discerner le moindre rayon de lumière, l'interpellé baissa son visage vers la petite voix mal assurée, en signe d'écoute.

«C'est... à propos d'Alice.» reprit courageusement la lapine en s'écartant de lui, quelque peu gênée de l'avoir agrippé. «J'ai trouvé son descendant.»

Bien qu'elle y ai mis le ton qu'il fallait, Marie sentait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Effectivement, Miranda cherchait les mots pourtant simple pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. C'était d'autant plus difficile à avouer qu'elle se sentait fautive à ce sujet. Qui sait si le chat ne l'avait pas suivit intentionnellement jusqu'à trouver la bonne personne?

La lapine bafouilla un peu avant de réussir à sortir une phrase structurée, traduisant tout son mal être par le chevrotement de sa voix.

«Le chat de Cheshire est au courant.»

Le sang de Marie ne fit qu'un tour à l'entente de ce nom qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Ce satané baron lui avait ravi l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. La seule personne au monde à avoir entendu sa voix brisée alors qu'il s'époumonait du fond d'un débarras poussiéreux avait quitté ce monde par sa faute. Jamais plus cette main fraiche ne se poserait sur ses touches pour en sortir les plus belles notes qu'il pouvait jouer. Sa voix adorable ne chanterait plus de concert avec la sienne, alors qu'elle l'avait sorti des ténèbres de l'oubli.

_«Tu es un instrument d'exception, Marie.»_

Il rattrapa la lapine d'un pas leste avec un léger sourire mélancolique, prêt à servir de rempart à Miranda quand il le faudrait. Le monarque allait très mal réagir, d'autant plus qu'il s'était fait doublé par ce matou de malheur.

«Je t'accompagne.»

A des lieux de là, un innocent jeune homme, reconnaissable à son tatouage vermeille et à sa chevelure de neige, s'émerveillait de chaque chose sur laquelle il posait les yeux. Les couleurs neutres et discrètes se mêlaient à d'autres plus criardes et prononcées, rendant ce monde qu'il avait rejoint étrange et délicieusement attirant à la fois.

Le coeur d'Allen s'emballait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne pouvait réprimer un immense sourire ravi, plus excité qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Il se trouvait dans un autre monde, son monde, celui dont il n'avait cessé de rêver en pleurant parfois, tant il se sentait déchiré par l'impossibilité d'en faire concrètement partie.

L'albinos ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, car ils différaient en de nombreux points de ce qu'il voyait dans ses songes. Mais la singularité qui l'enveloppait était identique, ne pouvant faire naître le doute dans son esprit. Aussi, Allen n'étais nullement impressionné par cet endroit inconnu.

Qui plus est, il semblait qu'il était arrivé derrière un cirque, un sujet qui le fascinait, mais auquel il n'avait pu s'intéresser librement, car Mana semblait entretenir une sainte horreur de ce genre de communauté. Sa curiosité était donc suffisamment titillée pour écarter toute autre sentiment de prudence ou d'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le passage qu'il avait emprunté, qui se refermait déjà, pour offrir un sourire plein de gratitude aux délicates roses qui avaient éclairé ses pas jusqu'ici. Elles répondirent par un scintillement changeant, plus prononcé à l'agrandissement de son sourire, juste avant que la sortie ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Allen pris une longue inspiration, savourant le doucereux sentiment de victoire. Si le passage n'existait plus, personne ne pourrait le forcer à repartir d'ici, ni a retourner dans un monde qui parvenait à l'étouffer par son insipidité.

Il amorça ensuite le pas, flânant entre les chapiteaux bariolés et les roulottes aux enluminures dorées, sans pour autant rencontrer un seul membre d'une quelconque troupe de cirque.

Il s'était imaginé pouvoir regarder les artistes s'entraîner à leurs acrobaties, et entendre leurs voix et leurs rires résonner à ses oreilles.

Le silence pesant était son seul compagnon, le menant jusqu'à l'imposant chapiteau central dont l'enseigne vieillotte ne semblait plus réellement tenir. Les chaînes rouillées paraissaient assez fragiles pour céder au moindre coup de vent. Quand à la peinture, elle s'écaillait complètement par endroits, mais le garçon réussi tout de même à lire les deux mots gravés dans le bois.

«Millenium Circus.» avait spontanément répété l'albinos, ses yeux brillants déjà d'un enthousiasme mal contenu. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cet univers en marge de la société formalisée à laquelle il était habitué. Et bien que son père avait lui-même vécu quelques années au sein d'un cirque, Allen n'avait pas eu la chance de satisfaire sa curiosité jusqu'à lors, puisque ce dernier refusait formellement de lui procurer un ticket d'entrée lors d'une représentation dans sa ville. Il lui suffisait, là tout de suite, de tendre le bras pour soulever le lourd rideau qui cachait toutes ces merveilles à ses yeux.

«Un billet d'entrée, jeune homme?»

Le coeur de l'albinos fit un bon affolé dans sa poitrine, car la voix nasillarde l'avait pris par surprise.

Allen baissa les yeux sur un bonhomme rondouillard, plus grand que lui, au haut de forme hors norme, où de petits oiseaux en papier mâché agitaient leurs ailes froissées, ce qui accompagnait le mouvement des fleurs en tulle bigarré qui ne cessaient d'éclore et de se refermer.

Au sourire démentiel de l'homme grisâtre, il devina que le cirque n'avait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, lui-même un peu calmé par son air peu rassurant, voir un poil malsain. Son sourire était surfait et se voulait trop mielleux pour être honnête, donnant l'impression au jeune visiteur d'être une proie sans défense, qui ne repartirait jamais de ces lieux, happé dans des ténèbres insondables.

D'ailleurs, la redingote plutôt sobre de celui qui devait être le monsieur Loyal de ce cirque avait vraiment l'air usée jusqu'à la corde, ce qui confirmait ses suppositions. L'argent n'avait pas l'air de rentrer assez fréquemment pour lui permettre d'entretenir son costume d'apparat.

Cependant, il gardait une sorte d'allure plutôt respectable, quoique légèrement risible si l'écart entre ses apparentes bonnes manières et les gestes grotesques qui lui échappaient était mesuré. Aussi Allen lui servit un sourire plein d'innocence, tel un petit démon, tout en étant prêt à décamper à toute vitesse si il le fallait. Cet homme était assez singulier pour attiser son intérêt.

«Et bien mon garçon, notre spectacle n'aura pas lieu avant trois jours. Tu es mal tombé... à moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre la troupe?»

L'air déçu d'Allen se transforma rapidement en frisson d'angoisse, quand l'homme gris descendit ses lorgnons sur son nez pour le détailler de la tête au pied, avant de les remettre en place en souriant de plus belle. Ces yeux pernicieux s'étaient étrangement attardés sur sa joue gauche, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

«Allons, allons. Je plaisantais mon enfant. Mais viens donc faire un tour avant de partir.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, le monsieur loyal lui ouvrit la voie dans un froissement de vieux tissus, toujours armé de son sourire démesuré. Sur ses gardes, le frêle albinos avança d'un pas léger, prêtant attention au moindre mouvement de son accompagnateur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le choix, l'homme gris semblant déterminé à le retenir d'une quelconque façon.

La compagnie du Comte Millénaire, puisqu'il s'était finalement présenté ainsi, s'était révélée plutôt agréable au départ. Tout en expliquant le fonctionnement de ce cirque et en abordant les divers numéros, il parlait de tout et de rien. Certains de ses propos étaient assez extravagants, et Allen avait du mal à saisir sa personnalité, ressentant un gêne de plus en plus profonde. Il lui semblait que la discussion joyeuse avait tout doucement dérapé vers un monologue malsain.

Pas une âme qui vive n'avait troublé leur balade, ce qui avait probablement aidé l'apparition ce malaise certain chez le blandinet. Il grandissait à mesure que le temps passait, glaçant ses veines d'un venin d'angoisse. Le comte s'arrêtait à la roulotte de chacun de ses artistes, et parlait de leurs talents en usant d'éloges intarissable, détaillant avec une précision surprenante leurs particularités physique.

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Allen, alors qu'il se rappelait d'une personne similaire, qu'il avait rencontré dans son jeune âge. Cet homme, tout juste sorti d'une prestigieuse académie, avait l'apparence typique d'un fils de bonne famille. Passionné de la première heure de l'œuvre de son père, il avait tenu à le rencontrer avant son départ de la capitale anglaise. Ils avaient alors quelques vestiges d'une collection de papillons d'Afrique, qui avait retenu tout l'intérêt de ce dernier, apparemment grand amateur de ces cadavres punaisés avec amour. Cette lueur de désir fiévreux lui avait fait tellement peur qu'Allen s'était réfugié dans les jambes de son père.

Il s'avérait que le Comte entretenait cette déplaisante fascination envers les membres de sa troupe, et vu les regards brûlant qu'il sentait par moment sur sa nuque, nul doute que l'homme gris désirais l'ajouter à sa, maintenant il en était sûr, collection.

A son grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent au terme de la visite. Le comte laissa le jeune homme en plan au beau milieu de sa ménagerie, prenant congé de lui avec une contrariété mal dissimulée. Il disait venir de se rappeler d'une affaire importante, qui ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, et qu'il reviendrait sous peu. Juste avant de partir, il lui avait dressé une petite table apprêtée d'une grande variété de douceur, au cas où son invité aurait un petit creux.

L'imposante silhouette disparue, le poids se dissipa des épaules d'Allen. Il lui suffisait de quitter les lieux avant le retour du propriétaire. Cela dit, le bruit léger qu'il entendait du côté des cages l'intriguait trop pour qu'il parte sans aller voir d'où il venait. C'était un son doux et triste, tel un couinement vide de tout espoir, celui d'un être brisé. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il imaginait un animal blessé abandonné à son sort, derrière les solides barreaux qui le privaient de liberté, trop faible pour pouvoir crier.

Se glissant doucement entre les roulottes de bois et de fer, il chercha l'origine de ce bruit discret qui le rendait légèrement triste. La plupart des cages étaient vides, attendant peut-être leur prochain locataire. Allen écarquilla les yeux de surprise en lisant les noms gravés sur les vieilles planches de bois accrochées à la hâte. Les premières cages portaient le nom de quelques artistes que le Comte lui avait présenté. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, en appréhendant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Elle était, à son soulagement, vide. Mais ce sentiment fût de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua d'anciennes tâches sombres qui imprégnaient le bois. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, dans un grincement désagréable, quand il retira la main qu'il avait posé négligemment dessus. Après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin de verrouiller une cage sans pensionnaire.

S'approchant d'une autre, il se senti nettement moins bien. Une épaisse chaîne emprisonnait la cheville d'une ombre recroquevillée tout au fond. C'était ce qu'il avait cru voir au premier abord, mais ce qui dépassait de l'épaisse robe pourpre était un sabot. Le reste du corps semblait être celui d'une femme, mais Allen ne chercha pas à vérifier de plus près, préférant s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

Il se trouvait déjà tout au bout de la ménagerie, ayant seulement jeté de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, laissant les rares pensionnaires apathiques dans leur coin. Il lui semblait qu'aucun des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer ne parviendrait à les atteindre.

L'origine du bruit qui l'avait attiré se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et il n'avait qu'à se retourner et faire quelques pas sur la gauche pour aider la créature qui gémissait tristement. Cependant, il resta sans bouger, ses yeux refusant de se détacher de la cage vide en face de lui.

_Cheshire cat_

Le cœur d'Allen avait cessé de battre momentanément. Cependant, deux bras coulèrent doucement autour du cou du jeune homme, ce qui l'apaisa d'emblée. Le chat du Cheshire huma avec délice son odeur si particulière, plus douce et enivrante que celle de tous ceux et celles qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à lors.

Le poids soudain qui s'était posé sur ses épaules intrigua tout de même l'albinos, et il leva la tête vers le corps agréablement tiède pressé contre le sien, sans appréhension aucune.

Le réconfort dégagé par l'étreinte lui était bien familier, propre à celui émis par les félidés qui cherchaient à obtenir quelques caresses en minaudant auprès de leur maître. Le jeune homme ne s'étonna donc pas des petites oreilles pointues qui s'échappait des cheveux en bataille d'un roux flamboyant, ni de l'iris en amande de leur possesseur, cerclée d'un vert profond et miroitant, semblable à ces pierres précieuses qui ornaient les parures des femmes de Londres.

Allen compris tout de suite que ce jeune homme et le chat qui l'avait guidé ne faisaient qu'un, au charme calculé de ses gestes captivants et à sa manière doucereuse de se mouvoir, ronronnant presque d'allégresse.

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire doux, puis lui adressa la parole d'une voix qu'il trouvait ensorcelante, sans quitter son regard parfaitement encré dans le sien.

«Cet endroit est de mauvais goût n'est ce pas?»

Allen hocha doucement la tête, frissonnant quand le majestueux matou descendit ses bras pour capturer ses hanches, le retenant contre lui.

«Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.» affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front, se préparant à le soulever pour l'emmener avec lui.

«Attend!»

L'albinos avait presque crié, et le chat inclina la tête sur le côté, interrogatif et un peu surpris. Il s'attendit à ce que le garçon ne cherche à se dérober de son étreinte, et baissa tristement ses oreilles quand la chaleur de son corps quitta le sien. Allen lui pris fermement la main pour l'attirer devant une cage, déterminé, ce qui le surprit encore plus.

«Je ne peux pas partir sans l'aider.»

Lavi leva les yeux sur la cage, quittant enfin la silhouette du descendant d'Alice. L'imposante créature dorée, toute ronde, semblait se reposer. Cependant, il n'en était rien, au vu des blessures qui lui avaient été infligées. Des plaies béantes recouvertes d'un sang présentement séché barraient son dos, à l'emplacement des ailes qui gisaient dans son sang.

Allen ravala les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait aucune peine à voir le Comte perpétrer un acte aussi cruel sur la pauvre bête. Elle avait mis bas au portes de la mort, mettant au monde sept petits qui tenaient dans la paume de la main.

L'albinos passa sa main à travers les barreaux, délicatement, pour ne pas effrayer les petits. Hélas, leurs corps inertes étaient glacés. Seul le dernier eu un mouvement de recul quand il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et il dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour le mettre en confiance.

Finalement, la petite chose dorée frotta doucement sa joue contre ses doigts et grimpa au creux de sa paume, non sans difficulté. Allen ramena doucement sa main à lui et caressa les petites ailes avec légèreté, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Le chat du Cheshire s'était de nouveau glissé contre lui, et le regardait faire, la tête posée sur son épaule.

«Tout va bien se passer, Timcanpy. Je veillerais sur toi à présent.»

La voix du jeune homme était si douce à cet instant que le petit golem s'endormit sans réfléchir.

«Tu as trouvé un beau nom, Allen. Mais il n'est pas aussi mignon que le tien.»

L'albinos avait rougit à la remarque complaisante du baron. Il avait l'habitude des compliments calculés de son entourage, de tous ces faux-semblants adoptés par la bourgeoisie à son égard, cherchant à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son père à travers lui. Mais cette gentille remarque sur son prénom le touchait profondément par sa spontanéité, chose profondément contradictoire avec la manière d'agir qu'il lui avait montré. Il voulu le remercier autant qu'il voulait savoir d'où il connaissait son nom.

«Cheshir...»

«Mon vrai nom est Lavi.»

Le matou lui avait coupé la parole dans un sourire doux et pétillant, et Allen sût dès cet instant qu'il avait deviné son intention et qu'il s'en tirerait avec une pirouette.

Hélas, il ne pu tenter sa chance, une voix tonitruante brisant cet instant de complicité.

«Éloigne toi de lui, matou de malheur!»

Le chat du Cheshire avait pivoté sur lui même avec superbe, entraînant l'albinos dans son mouvement. Le roi les toisait, non sans déférence à l'égard d'Allen, et avec hargne envers le baron.

Il n'était évidement pas venu seul, et avait pris le soin de sélectionner une poignée de gardes pour son déplacement, qui pointaient leurs armes menaçantes sur l'habile félin. Le sourire de Lavi se fit carnassier et s'agrandit à la vue du Comte Millénaire qui se pourléchait les lèvres à la récompense que le monarque allait lui offrir.

«Au déplaisir, Majesté.»


End file.
